Última Melodía
by Sanzano-antes Nekos Dream
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot relatando la trágica muerte de Mikao en Majora's Mask. Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje, obviamente.


**Éste es mi primer fanfic de "The Legend of Zelda", el primero en español de Mikau(al menos en selección de personajes) y el primero que hago en primera persona. Les toca ser uno de los(as) primeros(as) en dejarme un review ;)**

**Disclaimer: Ni Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, ni los personajes, ni si quiera la trama de esta historia me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo.**

**Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje. ****Algunas escenas fueron tomadas directamente del videojuego.**

* * *

Última melodía

—¡¿Qué pasó con los huevos de Lulú?!— pregunté furioso mientras Evan me observaba seriamente.

—Fueron las piratas gerudos...

—¿¡Y por qué no me dijeron nada antes?!— le grité sin mediar el volumen de mi voz. Me encontraba sumamente alterado, y no sólo por que se habían robado los huevos, sino por que no me lo habían contado inmediatamente.

Ese tema era tan importante para mí como para Lulú. ¿Por qué se habían tardaron tanto en decírmelo?

Eso sólo me hacía enfurecer más y Evan, impasible como siempre, observando todas mis reacciones, no me hacía sentir mejor.

—Lulú no quería que lo supieras, creía que si te enterabas, irías por ellos y algo malo te pasaría.

—Pues es justo lo que voy a ir a hacer, y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para detenerme— dije dispuesto a desafiarlo, pero él no hizo ningún ademán de oponerse.

—No pienso detenerte.

Aquello me sorprendió y me relajé un poco más.

—Yo creo que eres él único capaz de recuperar los huevos, ya que tienes la sangre de los héroes Zoras.—continuó— Por eso te pido esto: recupera los huevos de Lulú.

El repentino apoyo de mi compañero y líder de la banda me hizo sentir con esperanza y confianza. Me dio una palmada en la espalda, asentí e inmedatamente me eché a correr, dispuesto a cumplir mi misión lo más rápido posible.

.

Sumergiéndome por uno de los agujeros que habían debajo de la fortaleza, logré entrar. El lugar era enorme, y era custodiado por algunas piratas gerudo sobre una especie de canoas. Fue fácil pasar por debajo del agua sin ser visto.

Penetré más allá de ese lugar y al fin llegué a una habitación que tenía unas columnas rojas que sostenían el lugar. Al pie de éstas habían unos barriles, que aproveché para esconderme y mirar mejor. Al lado opuesto a la entrada, y de mí, sentada en una especie de trono más grande que ella, se encontraba la líder de aquellas mujeres; a su lado, tres guardianas más y un enorme estanque que no lograba ver bien.

—Bien, ¿ya tenemos todos los huevos?— preguntó la líder.

—Aún no, en este momento están trayendo los tres que faltan— le dijo una de las piratas.

—Por cierto, ¿qué va a pasar cuándo tengamos todos los huevos?— preguntó otra.

—No lo sé— le respondió la capitana desde su trono— aquél extraño niño dijo que nos darían la clave para encontrar el lugar del que se originaron todos los problemas que ahora hay en el mar y que ahí podremos obtener sus tesoros.

—¿Y dónde están los otros huevos?— preguntó otra de las piratas.

—Están ocultos en toda la fortaleza. Uno, de hecho, está aquí— dijo la líder señalando el estanque y una de las guardianas, curiosa, se acercó a ver.

—No sé ve muy saludable...— sentenció.

Hasta el momento me había mantenido apacible esuchando todo,cuidadoso de no cometer ninguna estupidez que me delatara, pero ese último comentario me hizo sentir una oleada de desesperación y furia, y no pude evitar echarme para atrás en un movimiento no planeado y chocar con un barril, produciendo un audible ruido.

Rápidamente fui entoncontrado y rodeado por las guardianas que estaban ahí y sin posibilidades de defenderme me llevaron ante la lider, que lucía bastante repentinamente interesada en mí.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¡Un Zora!— me dijo sujetándome de la barabilla mientras dos de las piratas me sostenían de los brazos y me mantenían semi agachado.— ¿A qué tenemos este honor?

—¡Devuelve los huevos!—le exigí y mis músculos se tensaron, pero mis opresoras me sujetaron con más fuerza e invalidaron todo intento de movimiento, regresándome a un estado sumiso.—Si no son tratados correctamente podrían morir— dije débilmente y con la cabeza gacha debido al dolor que me ocasionaba la forma en que me estaban sujetando.

—¿En serio? Pues, en verdad, me gustaría hacerlo, pero no puedo.—me respondió la líder de las piratas con un falso tono de pena— ¿Sabes? Son muy importantes para mí: me llevarán a una riqueza inimaginable.—La ambición resonó claramente en las últimas palabras.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Lulú los necesita!— volví a gritar y forcejear, con el mismo resultado anterior —Por favor, devuélvelos- _casi_ le supliqué después de que me volveiran a someter.

—Parece que esa Lulú te importa mucho— dijo divertida la capitana mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al mío. —Pero yo también tengo mis propios intereses— Se alejó de mí, se colocó en una posición que demostraba superioridad y se dirigió al grupo de mujeres que tenía más cerca.

—¡Llévenselo! ¡Y asegurense de que no pueda volver a regresar aquí!

Aquella sentencia me horrorizó y ví mi última oportunidad de hacer algo. Empecé a luchar y moverme todo lo que podía, intentando soltarme y darle su merecido a aquella horrbile mujer, pero sólo logré que más guardias se acercaran y antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sentí como un objeto puntiagudo atravesaba mi piel y perdía el conocimiento.

Desperté por el brusco movimiento que habían hecho las gerudos al soltarme al agua. Sólo pude divisar como la canoa se alejaba y me di cuenta que estaba en la Gran Bahía.

No tenía la suficiente fuerza para nadar y lo único que pude hacer fue flotar mientras intentaba pedir ayuda.

—Por favor... ayúdeme— gemí, pero mis palabras se perdíeron en las olas del mar.

Estuve flotando por un rato y arriba de mí las gaviotas y otros animales relacionados a la muerte se empezaron a arremolinar, esperando ansiosos mi final.

En ese momento sentí un gran arrepentimiento. Sentí que le había fallado a Evan. Sentí que le había fallado a Lulú y sus futuros hijos Zora. Sentí que me había fallado a mí mismo.

Y lo peor de todo era que jamás volvería a tocar en la banda y jamás la volvería a ver ni a escuchar.

Me sentía un inútil que perecía patéticamente en el agua. Jamás podría descansar en paz así.

Hice un último intento y pedí ayuda, a pesar de que estaba seguro de que nadie me escucharía.

—Alguien... por favor... lléveme a la orilla— gemí mientras levantaba forzadamente mi cabeza para que mi voz se proyectara más alla del agua antes de que, por la falta de fuerzas, mi cabeza se volviera a caer.

Entonces, sin que yo lo predijera, alguien me sujetó y me llevó a donde pedía.

A penas sentí la arena, me levanté y dí un par de pasos, pero mis fuerzas me traicionaron de nuevo y caí tumbado sobre el manto amarillo. De nuevo, aquella persona que me había salvado, fue hasta a mí.

Era a penas un niño pero ya portaba una espada como todo un guerrero. Su ropa era completamente verde y una extraña hada estaba con él.

—Soy Mikau de los Zoras— le dije trabajosamente, aún tendido en la arena —Soy el guitarrista de la banda Zora.

El niño me miró atentamente, así que seguí.

—Éste es seguramente mi último mensaje— continué. Había decido confiar en aquél extraño y contarle todo mi problema. Seguramente así me sentiría mejor y podría aceptar mi destino. —¿Quieres escucharlo?

El niño del hada asintió y sin saber cómo, de repente mis energías volvieron y me hallé cantando. La música siempre había tenido ese efecto reparador en mí.

Le relaté todo, desde cómo todos en el Carnaval esperaban nuestra aparición, hasta como nuestra vocalista había perido la voz después de dejar esos extraños huevos, en una canción. Le conté de los extraños sucesos que estaban pasando en La Gran Bahía y de cómo había ido a recuperar los huevos que las Piratas Gerudos se había llevado y había terminado así.

Le canté también mi última estrofa, la que más me dolía.

_—Si yo muero así_

_—Incluso si muero_

_—No estaré en paz_

_—Eso es por seguro_

Y también canté mi última súplica.

_—Alguien, por favor, _

_—rescate esos huevos_

_—antes de que las piratas _

_—consigan su recompensa_

_—Oh, alguien, alguien_

_—por favor, cure mi alma..._

Y caí sin energías a la blanda arena, esperando mi final.

En ese momento el niño de traje verde sacó una extraña ocarina y tocó una misteriosa canción.

Las notas empezaron a resonar y su melodía me envolvió. De pronto me vi sumergido en la oscuridad mientras la extraña tonada continuaba haciendo eco en mis oídos, produciendo un misterioso efecto en mi corazón.

Y la ví, ví cómo aparecía frente a mí de entre la oscuridad; quise decirle muchas cosas, pero me dio la impresión de que las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Ella me volteó a ver y luego su vista se dirigió hacia un punto en la oscuridad, donde poco a poco empezaron a aparecer los miembros de nuestra banda, listos para tener un jam session e interpretar una última melodía.

Yo tomé mi inseparable guitarra, dispuesto a hacer lo que mi alma más quería en ese momento, y tomados de la mano, nos dirigimos hacia ellos, para hacer aquello que llenaba de sentido nuestras vidas.

Más allá, se acababa la melodía de la ocarina y, con ella, la de mi vida.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿y qué les pareció este humilde one-shot? Bueno, malo, jalado, triste, bonito, bien hecho, mal hecho, lo que sea; ¡no se lo guarden!**


End file.
